monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Bugs Competition
Description Monster Bugs Competition is a show where the bugs of Monster Bug Wars compete in a competition to win $1,000,000. Story In a universe different from our own, the Monster Bugs are co-residing with each other and can talk. But when a mysterious voice offers them $1 million, they all battle to win it. Who will win? Hosts * Henry Stozier (Host) * Dr. Paul Willis (Host in Australia) * Dr. Bryan Grieg Fry (Co-Host) * Dr. Linda Rayor (Co-Host) Contestants and Genders Giant Centipede (Female) King Cricket (Male) Saint Andrews Cross Spider (Female) Portia Spider (Female) Desert Scorpion (Male) Desert Wolf Spider (Female) Redback Spider (Female) Giant Huntsman (Female) Desert Tiger Beetle (Male) Desert Raspy Cricket (Female) Giant Rainforest Mantis (Female) Spiky Katydid (Male) Bull Ant (Male) Black Garden Ant (Female) Spiny Leaf Insect (Male) Water Spider (Female) Water Strider (Male) White-Tailed Spider (Female) Black House Spider (Female) Sydney Funnel-Web Spider (Female) Garden Wolf Spider (Male) Tree Scorpion (Female) Green Ant (Male) Cellar Spider (Female) Trap-Jaw Ant (Male) Antlion (Male) Brown House Spider (Female) Desert Centipede (Male) Desert Trapdoor Spider (Female) Ogre-Faced Spider (Female) Assassin Bug (Male) Bulldog Raspy Cricket (Female) Whistling Tarantula (Female) House Centipede (Female) Swift Tree Mantis (Male) Marbled Scorpion (Male) Metallic Green Jumping Spider (Female) Spitting Spider (Female) Lichen Huntsman (Female) Grey Tree Runner Mantis (Male) Tent Spider (Female) Destructive Katydid (Female) Rhinoceros Beetle (Male) Meat Ant (Female) Green Jumping Spider (Female) Long-Jawed Jumping Spider (Male) Giant Banded Huntsman (Female) Jungle Huntsman (Female) Paper Wasp (Female) Long-Jawed Orb Weaver (Female) Balloon-Winged Katydid (Male) Tree Centipede (Female) Badge Huntsman (Female) Spider-Hunting Scorpion (Female) Tiger Leech (Male) Freshwater Crab (Female) Jumping Jack Ant (Male) Green-Bellied Huntsman (Female) Green Praying Mantis (Male) Predatory Katydid (Female) Spiny Tree Cricket (Female) Golden Orb-Weaver (Female) Bee Killer Assassin Bug (Female) Earwig (Male) Jungle Tiger Beetle (Male) Moss Mantis (Female) Horned Katydid (Female) Owl Butterfly Caterpillar (Male) Army Ant Soldier (Female) Red-Thighed Wandering Spider (Female) Black-Tailed Scorpion (Female) Longicorn Beetle (Male) Flame Bellied Orb-Weaver (Female) Hooded Mantis (Male) Brazilian Wandering Spider (Female) Rainforest Land Crab (Male) Army Ant (Female) Harvestman (Female) Velvetworm (Female) Black Jungle Stalker (Female) Black Faced Katydid (Female) Amblypygid (Female) Red Forest Scorpion (Male) Giant Cockroach (Female) Mexican Red-Rump Tarantula (Female) Stripe-Tailed Centipede (Male) Vinegaroon (Female) Banana Spider (Female) Orange Horned Katydid (Female) Golden Carpenter Ant (Female) Flag-Tailed Assassin Bug (Female) Slender Necked Mantis (Male) Bronzed Huntsman (Female) Baby Black-Tailed Scorpion (Male) Pirate Spider (Female) Lichen Bark Mantis (Female) Rock Spider (Female) Bug-Eyed Katydid (Female) Candy-Cane Katydid (Female) Rufus Comb-Footed Spider (Female) Tiger Assassin Bug (Female) Silverback Cross Spider (Female) Speckled House Spider (Female) Leafcutter Ant Soldier (Male) Tiger Jumping Spider (Female) Yellow Rainforest Jumping Spider (Female) Geophilid Centipede (Male) Costa Rican Cellar Spider (Female) Orange-Mouthed Tarantula (Female) Red Mouth Conehead Katydid (Female) Dinosaur Ant (Male) Leaf-Tailed Mantis (Male) Sunburst Raspy Cricket (Male) Spiny Orb Weaver (Female) Crab Spider (Female) Water Bug (Female) Mudeye (Male) Domino Beetle (Male) Crimson-Legged Assassin Bug (Female) Mangrove Tree Crab (Female) Leopard Wandering Spider (Female) Black Widow (Female) Giant House Spider (Female) Zebra Jumping Spider (Female) Medicinal Leech (Male) Great Green Katydid (Female) Giant Indonesian Raspy Cricket (Male) Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Female) Sun Spider (Female) Emperor King Dragonfly (Male) Ruby-Tailed Wasp (Female) Woodlouse-Hunting Spider (Female) Grey Mouse Spider (Female) King Hornet (Male) Arizona Bark Scorpion (Male) Red Rain Forest Scorpion (Female) Emperor Scorpion (Male) Black Fat Tail Scorpion (Male) Deathstalker (Female) Spotted Beetle (Male) Giant Mite (Female) Water Scorpion (Female) Mediterranean Banded Centipede (Female) Indian Red Scorpion (Female) Asian Giant Hornet (Female) Bald-Faced Hornet (Female) Six-Eyed Sand Spider (Female) Bombardier Beetle (Male) Brown Recluse (Female) Bullet Ant (Male) Hercules Beetle (Male) Goliath Beetle (Male) Driver Ant (Female) Goliath Birdeater Tarantula (Female) Tarantula Hawk Wasp (Male) Maricopa Harvester Ant (Female) Fire Ant (Female) Robber Fly (Male) Common Wasp (Female) Bulldog Ant (Male) King Baboon Tarantula (Female) Tiger Centipede (Female) Wheel Bug (Male) Common Praying Mantis (Female) Desert Hairy Scorpion (Male) Christmas Island Red Crab (Female) Orchid Mantis (Female) Peruvian Giant Yellow-Leg Centipede (Female) Blackback Land Crab (Male) Killer Bee (Female) Leafcutter Ant (Female) Desert Millipede (Female) European Nightcrawler (Female) New Guinean Flatworm (Male) Green Darner Dragonfly (Female) Common Blue Damselfly (Male) Blue Crayfish (Female) American Lobster (Female) Atlantic Blue Crab (Female) Giant Tiger Prawn (Female) Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Female) Wandering Glider Dragonfly Nymph (Female) Great Raft Spider (Female) Great Diving Beetle (Female) Waterfall Centipede (Female) Beewolf (Male) Western Honeybee (Female) Desert Locust (Female) Pale Green Assassin Bug (Female) Imperial Moth Caterpillar (Male) Elephant Stag Beetle (Male) European Hornet (Female) Robber Crab (Male) Chestnut Orb Weaver (Female) Rusty-Patched Bumblebee (Female) Crane Fly (Female) Rabid Wolf Spider (Female) Pale Giant Horse-Fly (Female) Spiny Flower Mantis (Female) Green Lynx Spider (Female) Green Huntsman (Female) Giant Silk Moth (Female) Large Ground Spider (Female) Monarch Butterfly (Female) Sparklemuffin Spider (Female) Pill Millipede (Female) Firefly (Male) Cracker Butterfly (Female) Eastern Honeybee (Female) Leafhopper (Female) Aphid (Female) Red-Backed Jumping Spider (Female) Sugar Ant (Female) St. Helena Earwig (Female) Wooly Bear Caterpillar (Female) Whitefly (Female) Eastern Bumblebee (Female) Western Bumblebee (Female) Common House Spider (Female) Short-Horned Grasshopper (Female) Long-Horned Grasshopper (Female) Madagascar Walking Stick (Female) Colorado Potato Beetle (Male) Helicondus Butterfly (Female) Diving Bell Spider (Female) Rosy Maple Moth (Female) Jewel Beetle (Female) Arabian Fat-Tailed Scorpion (Female) Velvet Ant (Female) Snow Crab (Male) Inchworm (Female) Camel Spider (Female) Blue Morpho Butterfly (Female) Carolina Mantis (Female) Human Head Louse (Female) Human Skin Louse (Female) Red-Headed Centipede (Female) Brown Centipede (Female) Red Wasp (Female) Carpenter Bee (Female) Yellow Jacket (Female) Mason Bee (Female) Chinese Red-Headed Centipede (Female) Giant Deadleaf Mantis (Female) Formosan Subterranean Termite (Female) Dawson’s Burrowing Bee (Female) Egyptian Predatory Beetle (Female) Namib Desert Dune Ant (Female) 8 Butterfly (Female) Isabella Tiger Moth (Female) Damselfly (Female) Whirligig Beetle (Male) Silverfish (Female) Brown Widow (Female) Red Widow (Female) Peacock Spider (Female) Pink Katydid (Female) Twig-Wilter (Female) Dice Moth Caterpillar (Female) Domestic Silkworm (Female) Twig Spider (Female) Common Rain Spider (Female) Flat Huntsman (Female) Buff-Tailed Bumblebee (Female) Early Bumblebee (Female) Cotton Boll Weevil (Female) Cigarette Bug (Male) Cheese Mite (Female) European Giant Hornet (Female) Sawfly (Female) Giraffe Weevil (Male) Carabid Ground Beetle (Male) Philippine Honey Bee (Female) Vietnamese Silk Moth (Female) Ladybug (Female) Green Tiger Beetle (Female) Leaf Insect (Female) Giant Weta (Female) Titan Beetle (Female) Springtail (Female) Cat Flea (Female) Dog Flea (Female) Rat Flea (Female) Copepod (Female) Conehead Mantis (Female) Conehead (Female) Amphipod (Female) Yellow Garden Spider (Female) False Black Widow (Female) Spotted Orb-Weaver (Female) Dark Fishing Spider (Female) Marbled Orb-Weaver (Female) Furrow Spider (Female) Hobo Spider (Female) Striped Bark Scorpion (Female) Flat Rock Scorpion (Female) Yucca Moth (Female) Tobacco Hornworm (Female) Tomato Hornworm (Female) Fig Wasp (Female) Orchid Bee (Female) Greenbottle Fly (Female) Thorn Bug (Female) Devil's Flower Mantis (Female) Giant Burrowing Cockroach (Female) Cockchafer Beetle (Female) Tan Jumping Spider (Female) Hickory Horned Devil (Female) Parktown Prawn (Male) Regal Jumping Spider (Female) Adanson’s House Jumper (Female) Bold Jumper (Female) Phidippus Mystaceus Jumping Spider (Female) Canopy Jumping Spider (Female) Himalayan Jumping Spider (Female) Cardinal Jumper (Female) Dimorphic Jumping Spider (Female) Gray Wall Jumper Spider (Female) Giant Owl Butterfly (Female) Zebra Longwing Butterfly (Female) Giant Crane Fly (Female) Skin Bot Fly (Female) Nasute Termite (Female) Red Spider Mite (Female) Banded Peacock Butterfly (Female) (Female) (Female) Recurring Characters * Other Army Ants, Fire Ants, Bullet Ants, Paper Wasps, etc. * Morpho‘s Husband * Mason Bee's brother * AGH's 1000 sisters. * AGH's mom (Queen Asian Giant Hornet) Trivia * This is animated and only featured on the official channel for Monster Bug Wars. * The majority of the Bugs competing are female while only a handful of them are male. * When Giant Centipede yells at House Centipede, it sounds like an angry mother yelling at her daughter. Both of their voices were chosen for comic effect. ** House Centipede sounds like a little girl, while Giant Centipede sounds like Bubbles from Splash and Bubbles. * Unlike real arthropods, the bugs can blink, close their eyes, and cry. They also talk. * Asian Giant Hornet has over 1000 sisters, all from the same mom, aka a queen. * Firefly is male because he has a full tail light and can fly. Female fireflies have neither. Most cannot fly and only one segment of their tail lights up. * Short-Horned Grasshopper amd Long-Horned Grasshopper are sisters. * Madagascar Wallking Stick claims she knows Malagasy, the official language of Madagascar. She also speaks with a Madagascan accent. * It is unknown what species of Helicondus butterfly Helicondus is, as many species are extremely difficult to identify. * Diving Bell Spider seems just fine on land without swimming. (Diving bell spiders breathe air.) * Jewel Beetle claims she comes from a rich family due to her name. * Blue Morpho Butterfly is brown with only a blue patch because only male blue morpho butterflies are blue. But she does have a boyfriend who is the same species. * Human Skin Louse and Human Head Louse are sisters. * All of the spiders except Long-Jawed Jumping Spider and Garden Wolf Spider are Female. This may be because spiders are often seen as feminine and because these were only the two spiders to be addressed as male on the original show. * Spider-Hunter's voice sounds like Ripple from Splash and Bubbles. She once almost said she had 499 sisters, but then realized that this is the wrong universe. *Mason Bee is only half a centimeter long. *The bugs have ages in order to add more anthropomorphism by making them in human years. * Yellow Jacket wants to eat Mason Bee. * Woolly Bear Caterpillar is Isabella Tiger Moth's daughter since the woolly bear caterpillar is the caterpillar form of the isabella tiger moth. * The Widow spiders are all sisters. * Sparklemuffin Spider and Peacock Spider are cousins. * All of the bees are also sisters. * Non-insect Conehead and Springtail are not insects. They were once considered insects, but are now classified as hexapods. Category:Game Show Category:Monster Bugs Competition